Who Did It?
by OnthaEdge487
Summary: Rated PG13 for some language. I know this has been done but, I just felt like venting about the whole HBK attack. I'd honestly like to hear your opinions of the attacker, so feel free to vent in you're reviews.


Who Did It?  
  
AN- I know everyone is doing this, but I just needed to vent. I'd like to read your opinions on HBK's attacker was so if you're bothered by this as much as I am, review, and vent for yourself. (Yes, I know this is just a storyline, but I still feel strongly about it.)  
  
Okay, I have no idea who did this to our beloved HBK. One thing that has been bugging me is what the hell was Ric Flair's announcement? It could have been that HE was the one who attacked HBK, but I doubt it. What I was thinking was, maybe he was about to say that he knew who the attacker was, before he was hit by Y2J. That makes me think about Y2J. Could it be him? Yes, it very well could be. He could have done it because he wanted to make an impact, or to get under Triple H's skin.  
  
What about the Anti-Americans? They did say they had 'one more thing to take care of ', or something of that nature. During their speech HBK was the one who interrupted them. Also, they weren't there when HBK was found, either making them the most likely suspects, or not guilty at all, in my mind that is. (I have a rather twisted mind, and I tend to over analyze things.) All I know is they had a motive. To me, everyone who was at the crime scene when Triple HHH arrived is a suspect. When you think about it anyone on RAW does, at least in my opinion. May it be a young new rookie like Johnny Stamboli (sp?) or someone like Justin Credible, who has been in the WWE for awhile, trying to make a bigger name for himself.  
  
Now my mind drifts to a certain Big Red Machine. He is scheduled to be coming back very soon. Maybe sooner than we all think. We all know he was unmasked by X-Pac. We can't expect this to sit well with Kane, and knowing him he will want revenge on the former members of the NWO. Why not take down HBK first? Speaking of X-Pac, for some odd reason I can actually see him attacking Shawn. He's one of Shawn's friend's, right? Well maybe they met in the parking lot, started up a friendly conversation and WHAM! X-Pac suddenly smashed HBK's head into the side of a car. Maybe he was upset that Trips and HBK were thinking about starting DX up again with out him? (Sucky motive I know) He's reasons would be unexplained for now, but I've noticed he hasn't been on WWE TV since the split of the NWO.  
  
One of the most likely suspects is Big Show. He knew that HBK would be in the parking lot awaiting the arrival of The Game. Show hasn't been pleased with HBK since the split of the NWO or since he was super-kicked in the face by none other than Shawn after losing a match against Booker T a while back. Show has been rather pissed that Shawn hasn't had the time to listen to him complain. Show didn't seem to realize that Michaels had much more important things on his mind than listen to him bitch. Show definitely has the power to do what was done to Shawn. Although he has an excellent motive, he's not my first choice, but he's not completely off my list of suspects.  
  
There are so many other superstars I could point a finger at and say 'you did it!' Booker T might have done it since he too has a grudge against Shawn and the former NWO. Goldust is also a suspect since he always seems to be with Booker, and was with him at the time Booker spoke to HBK earlier that night on RAW. These two either could have teamed up and attacked Shawn or just one of them was hell bent enough to do this. As I've stated before, the others who were at the scene of the attack, RVD, Spike Dudley, Bubba Ray Dudley, Arn Anderson, Eric Bischoff (an ass), William Regal(crybaby), Bradshaw, Shawn Stasiak, D'Lo, Big Show and Coach (those are who I saw) are all suspects, some having greater motives than the others. In my mind you don't need a motive. It could have been all about greed, and making a name for themselves, as I've stated before. In the mind of a WWE superstar, it's something special when you're able to say you've feuded with a show stopper like HBK, or the cerebral assassin, Triple H. I honestly have no idea why anyone would be stupid enough to attack HBK, since Triple H will be on their ass the second he knows who it is.  
  
UNLESS, Triple H is the one who did it. As much as I love Triple H, he too is a suspect. HOW, did he get into the arena without Shawn noticing? That's one question he didn't answer when he was making his little speech. He might have done it out of jealously, I have no idea. The thing I do know is whoever did this to the Show Stopper, HBK, Shawn Michaels, should be found and get the beating of there life. 


End file.
